Forced Fate x
by PuppeHZillaH
Summary: Ash has been coiled in a plan to choose his girl fate. Being the worst with the feelings of heart, Ash finds himself a few bumps and bruises and struggles to see things through the heart in his eyes. However, once untangling himself from all the drama, he's able to see straight and travels the road of love towards his girl. Pearl, Poke, Advance, Negai shippping included.
1. Beginning

**Okay, I haven't made stories in a while and I've been thinking, should I make a new chapter based story? Yes indeed. So I don't want to dwell on so the plan doesn't suddenly fade from mind. So, without further a-do: Slight bit of OOC, bashing, side shippings, main shippings, including: eldershipping, rocketshipping, Brock x Officer Jenny what's its name shipping, and so on. Also, Pokemon does not belong to me, or else Ash would of made a move, and if not, would be much more closer to the girl I prefer. **

**Let's begin, shall we?**

"Ash, you're going to be late!"

"No, duh! Give me my deodorant, then!" Ash snapped, branching out his hands in favour of the fragrant smelling bottle. Gary, his long-lost best friend ever since the end of his journey in Sinnoh, shook his head disobediently and motioned his finger towards the tenuous door. He knew his best friend was burning time, in hope of getting out his blindly set date with one of his female companions. The choice hadn't been his, but Gary's. And the chances were either: May, Dawn, Iris, Misty, or Melody.

"You've sprayed enough. Overloading is unattractive. What'd I tell ya?" Gary warned ghastly, chucking the vigorous deodorant up the flight of stairs. To his dismay, it came rolling down disobediently. However, Gary pounced towards it, and with a second attempt of luck, had it stay obediently in the top of the flight of stairs, far from Ash's reach. Ash had his eyes glued to it for a while, until he looked towards Gary. A luck of desperate concern masked his face, hiding the slight tingle of aspire bubbling inside.

The brawny black haired boy sighed, and gazed once more at the deodorant, and then towards the door that led him towards the open streets. He had no choice but to take his fate, and it wasn't just that he was meeting a long time not seen friend that frightened him, but that the following day, Gary would take another pick until all the girls were met, and Ash made his choice. If not, another set of plans that he had listed would just have to be put in good use, and Ash knew very well Gary was capable of the worst.

"What are you waiting for?" Gary asked, with his fixed american accent. He had dared himself to keep it going, since he had learned that accents attract girls, especially those from the place where the accent originated from. And Gary loved himself an american chick. He smiled cockily, and stepped solemnly towards the door, opening it like a true gentleman, so Ash could take his dangerous fate. All the girls knew how the game worked, and shattering hearts just wasn't in Ash's department. Gary was the expertise in that department.

"Make. Your. Move. Or I'll make it for you. It's the first night, come on!" Gary snapped, and Ash sighed fiercely as he hauled himself out the door. Locking back one more time before facing his fate, he saw a yellow face with bright red cheeks look towards him, whiskers coiled with electricity which was fuelled with the little creature's anxiety. Ash sighed once more, since the deal was no 'friends' were to be brought to the date. And he had made it very clear through his years of travelling, that Pokemon were seen as loyal companions to him.

"I'm so stupid." Ash muttered.

"Chill, I'll look after your little mouse friend. Plus, it's being with girls. What goes wrong in these sort of stuff?" Gary questioned, then slammed the door shut with a concluding click, announcing that Ash's dangerous fate had begun. There was no turning back. Gingerly, he turned and began strolling towards his destination: a local three star restaurant that the group had pinched in to help offered, since five-star was out of the question. He knew that things could go terribly wrong in these sort of problems, and his bad eating habits weren't an upper hand to him, either.

"Guess I'll have to face the dreaded date like promised." he huffed, walking towards the café.

**This is just the beginning of the story, I know the beginning was short but, I promise the next chapters will be other a thousand words long. Hope you liked it. Oh, and also. Who could be the first girl he's to dine with? I feel sorry for Ash, since if he was never too good with girls travelling, then how will he handle dating? Let's find out shall we, and please review. It will mean the world to me, and even a simple "loved it" or "needs improving" will do.**

**Nasty comments, and bashing however, will be strictly dealt with, with me. Got it?**

**Brock: How come I wasn't the friend that helps him? Am I not as conniving? Or - wait a minute... IS IT BECAUSE GARY CAN GET GIRLS AND I... _Oh, oh_! I see how it is now! Fine, and you placed me in this story, _why?_ To laugh at my face, because I can take the facts! But _bullying?_ How _rude!_ Hmm, I'm about to split the character fiction contract in two if that's how it is! I've never been so embarrassed me whole life, I tell you! Not even croagunk-**

**I've placed you in this story because your useful later. -.-**

**Brock: Oh... I knew that. You see, I was practising being dramatic, since.. you know! One of the genres is drama.**

**Gary: Keep practising, Nanny boy! Oh and, PuppehZillah? You said-**

**Yes, side shippings will be included.**

**Ash: That's cool and all but, hello! Fading away from the stars!**

**May: I know! Lime light belongs to us, not extras!**

**Misty: Yeah, so stop centring it around you guys - except you, Ash ^^ We can centre it around you, all day. I won't mind..**

**Iris: Keep dreaming, Misty! Ash is totally drawn to wild guys with a crave for adventure. Not fierce tom boys -.-**

**Misty: Why you-!**

**Dawn: Please, continue dreaming and pursuing your dreams - IN YOUR DREAMS! :D**

**I best sign this chapter off before the drama really _does_ get dramatic. Peace out, ZillahFanZ! :3**


	2. Dinner for two

**Okay, hope you like :P**

Ash arrived at a quaint joint, with various homeless blokes gathered around the entrance. However, stepping inside, the scenery made up for just about every hobo mobbing you for money. There were various chandeliers that lit up the place, with it's golden glow that engulfed the very opulent wall pieces. Spacious area, with ordinary dressed people having a night out with close friends. Most of them being cooing couples, sharing a drink or two as the night wondered on.

Ash wondered towards the reception, and asked where the booked ticket for Ash Ketchum was. She smiled sweetly, looked towards her computer, and then with a squeaky voice, motioned towards the end of the grand hall and confirmed that it was seat twenty one, outside on the balcony. Wonderful. To smooth off any more friendly aroma, they go for a romantic surrounding. He sighed in a sorrowful manner, and flashed a smile before staggering before all the chirping faces.

Two men opened the door blissfully, wearing matching outfit and faces. No doubt they were twins, and if not, they were probably separated relatives at birth. Ash, being the warm hearted gentleman his mother brought up, smiled thoughtfully and mouthed a thank you as he stepped out to the open, with the caressing wind touching his face, as the doors sealed behind him, giving him no way out in his awful fate. He looked around for seat twenty one, and then found it.

Accompanied with a tall redhead, looming against the bars of the balcony.

"Misty." he breathed, although it came out as a choking squeak. The last time he had seen her, she was waving goodbye with a tear in her eyes, accompanied with a cooking master best friend, that had followed him through the journeys until Unova, where he had finally had the potential to work in a poke centre as a emergency breeder for the guests Pokemon. Gingerly, he walked towards her, solemnly pressing his feet against the floor so that the redhead was totally in the dark about his coming.

"Misty, good to see ya!" he beamed, broadly touching her in the shoulder for a friendly greeting. Taken by surprise, Misty swung round gasping, and then settled with her hands branched up, purse clenched in her fist, seeing that she was in no harm. Ash anime sweat dropped, seeing that the ginger was still as fierce as ever. But if he was to say no development had been made through the years, he was only fooling himself. Since, let's face it, Misty was the same person in a sexy woman's body.

"Ash!" she beamed in reply, throwing her hands around him as a faint blush stroked her face. "Long time no see." she giggled, in a girly manner that Ash had just been introduced to. Ash blushed, rubbing against the small orbs resting on her chest. They didn't create a large space between them, plus they weren't the largest melons to live, however, they were a gob smacking size that had Ash's jaw hit the ground. His inner perv was approving neatly of the work puberty had done on the redhead.

"Good to see you, too." Ash replied, rapidly. He was the first to pull away, and had slid the seat away from the table, just as Gary had notified. Like Gary had advised, she gasped delightfully and skipped towards the seat, seating herself neatly, with legs crossed and hands settled on her knee. As he slid the chair towards the table, tucking her comfortably in, Ash got an eyeful of the sexy mini skirt Misty was wearing, on the fine breezy night that came with no pity. However, Ash wasn't one to complain.

He worked his way round the table, and sat down as he drew his seat towards the table. Misty watched him carefully, and smiled as she curled her hair in her hand, flatteringly. It was obvious the girl had worked feelings since his departure, and the early arrival was an even bolder hint of desire to meet him again. However, Ash was none the wiser of this, being the dense young kid he is, and was too busy preoccupied seeing how well the years had gone, since Misty was a grown up gym leader now.

"So, how have you been?" Misty asked, clearing the awkward aroma.

"I've been good. Thanks." Ash replied.

"Tell us more." Misty pleaded, touching him softly on his hands, that laid on the table. Ash blushed fiercely, and drew them back as he laughed nervously. Misty, not the one to be offended so easily, laughed and rolled her eyes knowing the companion she had set for this fine night, hadn't changed much either. However, Ash was having second thoughts. The curling of the hair, and the girly gestures was all too overwhelming, especially coming from a redhead that used to perfect him through their travels.

"I just finished collecting all the badges in Unova. Won against Cynthia. Now, I found out once beating all them, the true Pokemon master lies in a sacred island just across Kanto, which is called Harona. I'll be travelling there after this summer break, to seal my travels and become Pokemon master." Ash rambled on, vaguely. He didn't want to catch himself telling a novel, so he kept it short and sweet, with a little ending teaser which sent Misty itching with curiosity.

"Exciting." she cooed. "I've opened my new gym, that's in the south of Kanto, since there's none there. And let me tell you, business is firing! I've never been_ this_ busy my whole life. Course, in summer breaks, all gyms are closed down, so I seized the opportunity to meet you, knowing that you're _finally_ taking a break from your crave of action." Misty teased, having it kept satisfying. Ash nodded in interest, and smiled in glee to see the waiter come up with a note pad, and pen.

"And what would a fine couple like, in this fine night?" he announced, teasingly.

"We're only having a main course and dessert please. No starter." Misty told him, waving the rest of the ordering to Ash.

"Sweet and sour chicken, with the side extras of rice and veg please. My choice of drink is coke, and I'd like a sponge cake with custard, if you please." Ash asked, neatly. Misty cooed in delight, to his choice of food, and ordered the same just with the change of drinks. Ash's mind whirled to Gary when he said of girl's crave of diet drinks, when Misty had ordered a diet soda. Ash was still dumbfounded to believe Gary had the upper hand with girls. Usually, it was them with him!

The waiter walked away smiling from ear to ear, as Misty fired up a conversation. It was friendly, but yet romantic. And slowly, Ash found himself craving Misty, and her delightful ways. So much so, that when the romantic gestures were slipped, he'd reply with a smile or a romantic gesture of his own. It came to the conclusion that they entwined hands on the table, and laughed at each others witty jokes. The disconnection suddenly happened, when Misty came in for a faint cheeks kiss.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ash stammered, taken by surprise.

"It's what couples do.. here, I'll show you." she giggled, pressing her cheek slowly on his. The heat of her lips was mesmerizing, and Ash found his cheeks matching the colour of her painted lips. The 'peck' lingered on a little, until Ash was a red mess that stood enchanted on his seat. Misty laughed in return, and smiled thoughtfully seeing the waiter coming. When truly, behind all her happy smiles, the waiters appearance only burned her patience with the joint more.

The reason she had requested no starters. It was supposed to be a quick meal, accompanied with a stroll and a romantic mouth kiss, so she envisioned. However, with the reaction she had received from the peck, it was unlikely that the rush for their first kiss would go out so smoothly. It would come out as the old days, her forcing something Ash disagreed on. And like always, she knew she'd forcefully get her ways, but she despised the thought of a kiss that wasn't fuelled by Ash's love, as much as hers could fill in.

As soon as the plate rested on the table, Ash dug in. Misty smiled, her girly attitude cracking slightly as she was faint, and too weary and worn out for one of those girly giggles. The giggling and smiling was killing her, and soon the tom boy was to break free into a surprising explosion. And despite that being the true her, it was the last thing she wanted. What, with the news of Ash's taste on girly girls with flares as even as their perks, Misty acted to seem interested and girly, for the benefit of them becoming 'one.'

She tossed her shoulder length hair aside, with the multiple extensions that weren't visible for the plain eye to point out. Gary had also warned her, that stubby pony tails, that showed her tom boy place in the world wouldn't draw her any closer to Ash either. So, with her hair half way there to shoulder length, she had it put down with extensions, and a few high lights to dazzle and enchant Ash for their special night. But so far, the night was backing away from _their_ special night, to a night only special to her..

Since, Ash seemed to have more desire of devouring the food, then gawking at her.

Now in Ash's point of view, unknown to Misty, he was voting Misty top so far. A girl which liked to talk, and wasn't afraid to show her potential. However, he disliked the fake giggle she does every so often, and the amount of make up she had put on her face. It was as if crayola had gang banged her face, and left the mess as a reminder of their invasion. Secretly, the aggressive and independent redhead came to mind, and had occupied his thoughts every time he gazed at her.

He never thought he'd feel this way about her. A romantic desire of want, and change...

"Aren't you going to touch your food?" Ash asked, coming to his last scrap of salad that had managed to remain untouched until now. Misty blushed furiously, seeing that the train of thoughts had led her to another world, leaving the Misty living the reality frozen. She smiled, and then eyed her sweet and sour chicken, then took a mouthful, with a desire to take the next bite just as large as the previous one. However, Ash was a champion at devouring food, and was taking his hunger on the dessert before Misty had finished.

It was a cute display, and Misty smiled as Ash did in return. Rising a single hands, their fingers entwined as they held the romantic moment together, with the bond blooming between them. The becoming couple caught a few eyes of couples surrounding them, and ladies nudged their partners as they gestured to an example of a true, romantic gentleman. The lads blushed and looked down at their plate filled with delicious, hot courses. They cursed under their breath for the arrival of the lovers, however, Misty and Ash were too drawn to each other to bat an eye at their anger.

Soon, their night in the restaurant came to an end, and the walk Misty desired arrived.

"So, do you know about this set up? About all the details, and stuff?" Ash asked, quietly. This time, he decided to have his hands in his pockets since his pet peeve was a freezing touch. His free hair rode the wind, like ocean tides rippling against the force of the wind. His eyes gleamed with determination and power, like they always had ever since he was a little boy with a dream. Night air kissing him gently, a smile was brought up to his face, and Ash looked as charming as ever. Misty couldn't draw her eyes away from him.

"Yes, sadly. You are to choose a girlfriend out of me, and three other girls. I know May's included in this, and your newly left partner, Isis - or something like that. You're going out with them afterwards, and on the final day, we're going to be rounded up and you'll have to decide, with all of us present on the day. The girl chosen will go on a final date with you, whilst the others go back to their regions and life. It's kind of scary you know, because I don't have a chance as strong as them." Misty babbled on. Ash cocked his head.

"Think about it," she began again, steadily this time. "I was the first person you ever travelled with, true. However, I was the person you haven't seen longest. You kept in contact with May, and your departure with Isis has only been a few weeks. Then the other girl, Gary said you have been visiting her contests ever so often, and so on." she sighed, and then gazed up at the night sky. The starts twinkled faintly, and they dotted the sky in such a plain manner, that the night almost seemed dark if it wasn't for the gorgeous moonlight.

"You see, that's where your wrong." Ash corrected her, taking the corner towards the Poke centre, where Misty was staying. "I knew you the longest, and a sudden reunion can brew up romantic feelings, which a healthy relationship can't. Friendly emotions that were fed by keeping in contact may disturb the romance that wants to bloom between me and the other girls, however, with you.. well, what I'm trying to say is: your chance is as strong as theirs. Because this night was enchanting, Misty!" Ash beamed, with his usual perky voice.

He bowed down, and kissed her hands gently, causing her to blush. "We're here." Ash announced.

"I hope you pick me." she blushed, and waved him off as she turned on her heel, racing towards the Poke centre. After the automatic doors closed behind her, Ash sighed and smiled, turning round to walk to his house which was just a block from this street. It was a quite night, with only a faint sound of tree rustling now and then, from the soft tug the wind pulled coming to visit. But that wasn't what interested him. What interested him was Misty, and how this night wasn't as chaotic as he had envisioned it to be.

Maybe... she was the one. After all, she _did_ know him the longest, right?

The hazel eyes teenager arrived in his abundantly sized domicile, and all his calm emotions the night with Misty brought was swept away when he was almost brought to vomit seeing Professor. Oak and his mother in full swing, passionately kissing on their leather sofa. It was only when he darted upstairs to greet the younger Oak when they realized of his presence. However, they just shrugged it off and pelted each other with love, pouring their heart and soul on this single, divine kiss as they made the moment last.

"So, how was the night?" Gary asked, biting on his lip seeing the ghastly expression Ash held.

He calmed down, and then smiled faintly. Eyeing the room, he saw that all his Pokemon was sleeping, including Pikachu. He sighed and then allowed himself to collapse on the bed, finally in a steady environment where the feelings of love didn't sweep him away in a challenging roller coaster. He breathed slowly, closed his eyes and envisioned himself with the redhead. A beautiful sight, however, it felt quite odd. As if the feeling were untrue and natural. Still, he brought up a satisfying response and said: "Just fine."

**So, I did this choice by random, with the help of a good paper cup, and scrap papers - basically, what I'm saying is: thank you tree for your participation xD. I put their names in a scrap of torn paper, and then threw them in a paper cup, gave them a good shake, and then picked a random one and out came Misty's name! So, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you just skipped to the author's note - although it's rare people read these - in favour to know which female was next, shame on you. Supporter of Misty or not, you could of at least given her a chance to shine. **

**So, hope to see from you soon! Got nothing to say... And the character's are out with some other writer since I don't own Pokemon or anything. Too bad I couldn't keep them. Ah well, the contract says they'll have to come back soon and participate in my story. So, please review like always. A small "Loved it" or "Needs work", or even "I would prefer it to be negaishipping" will do. Because all your thoughts and opinions mean the world to me! Because I love you people_ SO_ much!**

**Hope to hear from you soon, bye :3**


	3. Greenhouse Affect

"You look like shit."

"Thanks, that helped a lot." Ash mumbled, in a sorrowful tone. Gary rolled his eyes and yanked the raven haired boy by the collar, straightening his outfit so he was presentable enough for the next lady. However, Gary had put up a decent fight to have him go, since he was so fixed up on Misty being the one and the competition needing to be put to an end, since there were no more buts to who he was destined with. Gary had to slam his foot down, and stay firm with his decision.

"I still think I shouldn't go... It'll hurt less for them, as well." Ash mumbled, straightening his wrinkled collar.

"It'll hurt less? Hurt less to know you weren't given a chance to be your girlfriend, or even considered worthy of time? Hurt less to think someone else is so wonderful compared to them, that meeting them won't change your decisions? Hurt less that they had travelled all the way here to Kanto for the summer, to only go back empty handed with bitter memories of being rejected before any actions were done? Yeah Ash, it'll definitely hurt less. Now hurry up and straighten your collar." Gary snapped, beginning to dial his phone.

As it hummed, Ash thought about all the other girls, comparing it to the warm-hearted ginger he had met the other day. Iris - or Isis, as Misty addresses her as. Ash couldn't help but faintly chuckle at the mention of that name. Such a simple name, but yet not simple enough for the redhead to sharply remember. He shook his head and sighed, then looked briefly over to the chestnut haired boy sitting on the polished window sill, looking outside as he whispered to the phone.

Dawn was peppy, and girly and full of life. She also knew that needing to cry on a shoulder wasn't a weakness, but a sign that she knew how to not allow the failure to build up until it hits its peaks and explodes in a ghastly mess. Ash had a slight crush on her on his travels in Sinnoh, like any other girl when he travelled. Nice faint skin, and sparkling eyes that matched the hair that framed her face. Plus, the reasons of his success mostly was Dawn's doing, and the gorgeous cheer outfit she always wore.

Then there was May. Delightful, challenging, and knew her way in the world. Ash had a very bold crush on her, and it had even came to the conclusion that he was traumatized at the end of their travels, that he stopped travelling for a whole month to recover from the pain. However, she was slightly tom boyish, and had a thing for Drew at the time. So Ash had never known what to do with his feelings, afraid of rejection, and had decided to toss them aside in hope of one day getting a bold signal of love from the bandanna girl.

Then, Iris. Energetic, hyper, bold, crazy, wild, adventurous, hilarious, threatening, unique, over-joying, assuring, friendly, loyal - the list could go on. However, having the shortest travel with her, he had brewed up only friendship the past few months, which led him to second thoughts and consideration of ranking down. She came to no harm when you were in her safe side, and she was delightful and Ash saw her as his inner girl - if he was one. Someone he could compare to, and talk to. Maybe she is optional...

"What do you mean your outside the door?!"

Ash looked at Gary with concern. When Gary saw this, he covered his mouth and whispered towards the phone, a look of anger and questioning painting his face. After a small rant, he sighed and then looked towards the confused boy, and began pondering on whether to break the news or sort it out. He looked casual in his white T and slack jeans. Plus, the trainers were the high light of the outfit, with its stylish brand and well known expenses. Ruffled hair, and a shine in his eyes from his previous date.

"Uh... come on in, a professor or lady will answer you. Just tell them your hear for me and Ash, okay? Right, then. See you." Gary mumbled, his american accent fading slightly, from the stress clogging up his mind. Gary was never the one to multi task - walking and drinking he had to do separately, or else he'd either wet the floor or stain his clothes. Ash chuckled, knowing only one certain girl from the remaining three could have been so bold with the approach. He had a pretty solid idea of who the date was.

"Guess I'll have to cancel your seats in the cinema and ask for my money back... _Idiot_." Gary snapped, and flashed a smile as he quickly escaped the, luckily clean, room. After his departure, a few seconds after came the arrival. And Ash smiled thoughtfully, knowing that his guess was successful. Closing the door behind her, she gave a big goofy smile and blushed. At first Ash was surprised to know someone as independent as her would be interested in him. But then again, he was the son of Acer Ketchum.

"Come in." Ash offered awkwardly, gesturing her inside.

"Thanks." she mumbled, and sat down on a stray bean bag, pressing sweetly on her outfit. Now, it had only been a few months since he had met Iris, and she had went through contemplative effort to pull out such a refreshing look. Her hair had been cut - which was change enough for Ash, despite the more ladylike clothes she had gone for, and the slight amount of make up she wore. The sleek, poker straight hair was styled into a bob cut that reached her shoulders.

She was wearing skinny jeans, with brown high heel boots over the top. She wore a designer top, with a picture of a surfing Turtwig riding the waves. Across her developed breast area, '_surf_' was written in bold, water font that was tipped by a white tipped wave. Two bracelets on her right hand, and a scarf messily wrapped loosely round her neck. Gold hoop earrings, she looked a sight to hold and differed from her usual, childish looks. Ash began to get his grip on his emotions again. His heart began to pound.

"So..." she began, awkwardly. "Sorry. I didn't know it was a going out date."

"No worries."

"Your friend seemed pissed."

"Ignore him. He's always so cranky."

"Really? What a pain in the ass."

"Ha ha, yeah. But he's safe, Gary is. Always looking out for me."

"I'd of loved to of met that side first. Maybe you could introduce us sometime?"

Ash laughed heartedly, which brought a smile to the tree swinger's face. She began rummaging round her pocket for a little gift she had brought, and pulled out a warm container with a food she had supplied for the date. Ash's eyes automatically darted towards the container, as she began pouting her glossed lips and blowing on it softly. In a sexy manner that Ash just couldn't ignore. After that silent moment of lime lighting the container, Iris handed it over to Ash.

"B-before you left... we had a deal, remember? I dare you, and you, me. I told you to go up against Pikachu in a resistance war, and you did. B-but I resisted to cook for you, and we ended up not talking and you went home with just a simple '_bye_.' So, to make up for my rudeness." Iris blurted, taking the weight of suspense off her shoulders as Ash received it open hands. It had totally escaped his mind, and never thought something as simple as that would trigger Iris's sad emotions.

**Flash back**

_"Ha, okay! Now you dare me!" a contempt Iris assured him, rewarding the baked Ash's bravery with a pat on the back. The clumsy trainer had gone up his long time Pokemon in a resistance war, where he was pelted with thunder attacks until he crashed to the ground, Pikachu following after, wearily. Now that he had successfully survived dozens of attacks, Ash thought deeply about what he would have Iris do in reward for his bravery. Suddenly, his tummy growled._

_"Looks like someone's hungry." Iris laughed, chuckling softly._

_"Yeah..." Ash mumbled, looking towards the pots and pans piled at the opposite end of the room. Too bad Cilan is taking his time with the grocerries..." He rubbed his belly miserably, and looked toward Iris which was holding a smirk. He frowned, and suddenly a shock of brilliance had erupted an idea. Snatching her by the wrist, he grabbed what he could from the stack of pans, and led Iris to the kitchen. Automatically, the hint was dropped, and Iris began trying to reject._

_"I'm not cooking!"_

_"It's a dare!" Ash smirked, crossing his arms. "How hard could it be?"_

_"HARD!" Iris yelled, storming up to the dorm they slept in, and collapsing onto her bed. Ash, craving something delicious to tingle and dance with his taste buds, tugged against her arm viciously, in request of at least a sandwich to fulfil his want for food. However, Iris didn't seem to want to carry this wish of Ash's with her, nor to the kitchen. Finally, Ash gave up and scowled, calling out for his Pikachu as they began collecting a few pots and pans. At first, Iris was completely dense at what he was planning. Then it hit her... but it was too late._

_"I. WANT. SOMETHING. TO. EAT! HURRY. UP. AND. GIVE. ME. SOMETHING. TO EAT!" Ash yelled, ever pause filled with a heavy bang, of the two pans clashing together. He slammed the pots together, causing a piercing thunder crack which caused Iris to whine in pain. She ran all around their stay. The bathroom, however the noise was able to travel to her and there were no distractions there. The room, but it was an open space where he could easily catch her. They had no living room, and the kitchen was the last place she wanted to face in this situation. Besides, kitchen or not she was cornered._

_And there was no way out._

_"Ash, I don't want to damn cook for you! Just, go away!" she yelled, shoving him aside as she bolted out of the dorm. She waited outside, where she was to miserably spit out the whole story of Ash forcing her to cook, without the least bit concern to mention the dares, and how Ash had done his out of his will. From there, he was scolded by the much older companion, and after that night Ash had made himself a vow to concur everything that stood in his way of finishing his travels in Unova, and putting his friendship with Iris and Cilan to an end._

_Successfully he had managed to do it, and as they waved him goodbye, Ash turned around and ignored their shouts. They had received the negative message, and Cilan began having a dislike for the raven haired boy, as guilt spread across Iris. She knew the full story, and how she needed as much blame as Ash for what happened. And so the days passed, Cilan assuring her that really, they only gained freedom from the 'brat', but soon the encouragement wore off when Cilan had to go his own way. And from there, the guilt exploded._

_"I'm such a douche..." she mumbled, waving him off in the harbour. She ran back to the hotel and cried her eyes out, and suddenly, romance brew up in her, where it hid until now. His soft brown eyes came to mind, and his gentle laugh that would prick up a smile in anyone's face. Those gentle touches, and soft black hair. Smooth skin that came with a rich, tanned colour. It was overwhelming, and soon the pain had engulfed her and she failed at everything that she tried to do, thinking it would pick her up and off for a fresh start._

_When all she was doing was falling harder. Harder, and harder. For** him**._

_And then suddenly, her toppled over world turned around when she had received Gary's call. "I heard you were once Ash's travelling partner. Tell me, do you have feelings for him?" was the question he had popped up. Blush exploded on her face, and despite her slightly dark skin, she was unable to hide the red mess she was, and spat a confirm as Gary chuckled heartedly at her nervousness. At that time, Iris thought he was an american, since he had a rich accent which said otherwise. However, in the present, he wore a normal accent: just like Ash's._

_"Right, second date? See you then." she blushed, and smiled as she grabbed her bag and set off for the open world, ready to dazzle Ash._

"Thanks, but you didn't have to." Ash told her, but she shook her head and watched him gawk at the food, rubbing his hands as he dug in hastily. She smiled to herself, and then laughed until only specks were left to devour. Delighted that he didn't turn green from the food, and run to the bathroom to vomit out the food that gave off a funny taste, she clapped her hands together in bliss as she took away the cutlery and wrapped it round with foil, putting it at her side as Ash watched her closely. She had really matured through the years, and was now more subtle.

"It was gorgeous."

"Thanks, I baked it with some help from this part time cook."

"Part time?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he said he was actually a breeder but was working part time since he was now supporting twins. I swear, my food is nothing like his! Heaven had probably lost him in a gathering, since his food can't be expressed with such words." Iris said, giggling softly. Ash's eyes widened at the mention of breeder and cook, knowing a certain friend of his was an excellent chef with a crave for Pokemon breeding. But something put him off. _Twins_? Surely it wasn't Brock. He'd of never found a woman, and made love to her... I mean, it was _Brock_.

"Do you know what his name was?"

"No, sorry." Iris mumbled, feeling slightly bad about it. Seeing this, Ash recovered from his little Brock moment, and touched her shoulder gently and smiled. Iris smiled in return, and nervously looked down as she twiddled her thumbs. A bad habit she had grew up to do ever since the departure of her most fondest travelling partners. And despite the awkward moment that seemed to stretch, she didn't feel that empty hallow fill with pleasure, nor happiness, like she had hoped when seeing Ash once again. Since she had cried for him, right?

"So, what do you want to do?" Ash asked, pulling away from Iris. Iris smiled and stood, looking out to the open world and soaring birds. It was such a gorgeous day, and today, she fancied taking Ash's breath away and showing how much of an exciting girlfriend she was. Plus, she wanted to explore Kanto. Never before had she came, and being her first, and if she didn't probably win, last chance, she wanted to explore every inch and cherish the memories in her heart. Iris looked at Ash, and grinned deviously. This grin always led to adventure.

"Want to outside?" Ash asked, reading her mind.

"I'd love to! I've never been to Kanto before, and well... we were supposed to go outside for your date." Iris implicated. Ash nodded, since being in his stuffed room wasn't romantic anyway. He decided he'd take Iris round to Porta Vista, where she was to live out her dreams in Kanto. After all, Porta Vista was well known for being the populist tourist destination ever. He grabbed his bag, and Iris followed as he took Pikachu with him, which was playing a fair game of cards with the brown haired '_american_' boy. Gary just shrugged at the idea, and gestured for peace.

"Go away."

Ash laughed heartedly as he allowed Pikachu to hop onto his shoulder, and ride off into the open day. Iris followed not too far behind, gingerly taking in all its wonders although all they were passing was the front garden. But with all her excitement on seeing Ash once more, Iris had built up such energy that she bolted towards the door, the beautifully, tended garden a blur as it didn't even come in to thought. Now, Iris could see how well citizens in Kanto cherished and adored their region, much like the ones in Unova.

"You have a nice garden." Iris said.

"Thanks." Ash smiled, and ran his hand against the gate, before pulling it back for the purple haired trainer. She giggled enthusiastically, also taking in mind what Gary had proclaimed about Ash's types. Perks as even as their faults. A girly girl that wouldn't mind a little joke held against her then and there. She had presumed that she was evenly perky and faulty, and despite their newly rough past, Iris wasn't the one to be broken down if a harmless assault was aimed her way. Now girly, was the side she had to fake.

"It'll be quite a long walk." Ash mumbled, sheepishly. "We're in Pallet Town. And Porta Vista is between Maiden's Peak and Vermilion City. And Maiden's peak is in Saffron City - which is the biggest city in Kanto but very far from Pallet town. But there's a festival holding this summer, just like every other summer. And if we take a taxi, it will only be like - let's see... five minute walk 'till cab station... then ten minutes to get there. Fifteen minutes, plus the five minute walking to the actual festival since the car park is distanced from the actual thing-"

"Can't we go anywhere else? Is there a place _nearer_ to Pallet town?" Iris asked, not favouring the idea of walking.

"Um... Xanadu Nursery? They're having an opening exhibit today, but all it is, is a gigantic green house. But they will have Pokemon shows and that, so I heard. So it will be fun, if you like that sort of stuff." Ash thought, tapping against his bottom lip as he wondered of other locations. "We could also have a picnic near the park next to Mt. Hideaway. Five minute walk. And that's about it... the rest are just a _wee_ longer. But then again, it's your choice if we go the mile or not." Ash implied, smiling thoughtfully as he turned to her.

"Um... Xanadu nursery sounds nice." Iris mumbled, shy of the thought on being in a public environment, with the hint basically written in bold writing that they were dating. She was a little freaked out by this, since she was the one to be bold enough to stand our from the ordinary. Maybe this girly, shy business was getting to her. And if so, would she be able to play at it until the contest ends and maybe a little more, until she could slowly merge to her own self. Or will she give in to the other contestants, all craving his heart?

"Then off we go!" Ash beamed, running before her. Iris called out, and laughed as she ran - purposely - a little slower as she cherished the trees, flowers, and even common flying Pokemon soaring the sky. To her they weren't common though, since some of them only made habitat in Kanto. Meaning none ever came to visit Unova. She reached for the sky, and clenched her fist as if she had caught it, and then brought it down to her chest. Ash watched from the corner of his eye, and smiled. "Heh, reminds me of me..."

* * *

"So, here we are." Ash beamed, Pikachu mirroring his actions. Iris gasped as she couldn't believe what stood before her. A polished green house, with vines coating it neatly, acting as a stash around random parts of the windows. Balloons were brought outside, and some were giving round free air-less ones, for the visitors to blow it with their own breath. The actual inflated ones cost them. Picnics were held out, and little game stalls as well. And inside, Iris peered to see that Pokemon and plants were brought together, lime light coating them as it never strayed away.

"This place is... amazing!" Iris beamed, laughing lightly.

"Thought you'd say that."Ash chuckled, and escorted her and Pikachu inside.

There was: Bulbasaurs, Charmeleons, Pidgeys, Rattatas, Sandshrews, Meowths, Ponytas, and Slowbros - you name it! All the Pokemon specially known for only being found in Kanto. After all, it was their only habitat. Iris looked around, gawking as she came to expect the plants as well - rare flowers, ora trees. Even plants that were aloud to be fed to Pokemon, and shrubs that gave illness or even death towards certain types. Iris was speechless, and one by one, she smiled at each thing in display which caught her eyes. But their was one certain one she adored..

"What's that?!" Iris mumbled, in a whisper towards Ash.

"A Bagon. It has the same features as your Axew. Dragon, with the weakness being dragon and ice. Small, and light - around the same height and size as your ordinary, healthy Axew. And if you want, you can capture it." Ash assured her, with bright eyes and a gorgeous, breath taking smile. He was enjoying himself, and Iris's expression just made the day a whole load more worth living. She turned with gleaming eyes as if it couldn't be true. But Ash nodded excitedly, and pointed towards the notice next to specific Pokemon.

It read: _If you like, these Pokemon aren't just for exhibit. Why not own? How? Well, you must battle one of our staff for the Pokemon as grand prize. If you think you got what it takes, just ask one of our staff. They are high lighted out of the crowd by their red and black uniform._

"Oh, but I haven't brought any Pokemon!" Iris cried, day going downhill as she noticed her Pokemon's absence.

"That's okay." Ash reassured, bringing out a random Pokemon for Iris to battle with. "Just in case, since I knew of the battle for Pokemon thing. I fancy getting myself some food any way, and I'll be back before your battle ends any way - before you win. After, we can celebrate with snacks!" Iris smiled with glee, and received the poke ball which held an anonymous battling partner she was to use in favour of the Bagon. Before Iris was able to murmur '_thank you_', Ash was off to fetch themselves some food. Iris rolled her eyes playfully then scanned the place for staff.

She found herself a rather muscular guy, which had green, neatly tamed hair and emerald green eyes. He was pale, tall, but yet muscular - with a funny look to his eyes which reminded him of a dear friend, Cilan. Her heart began beating softly at the memory of misleading the loyal friend. But she shook the feeling off though, and came to the man in hopes of the Bagon. She came for Ash, so Cilan had to come out of mind. But when she was battling a dude that looked like him, how couldn't guilt was over her newly fashioned body? Iris gulped, and approached him quietly.

"Um, I'd like to battle you for the Bagon." Iris gestured, pointing towards the smiling Bagon that was looking towards her with his black eyes, washed with hope and glee. It was obvious that he presumed that he was going to get an owner, and wasn't to be something everyone would gawk at, in a display. The man nodded, and led her to a private arena just outside the place - behind the greenhouse basically. She wondered how Ash was going to find her, but shook the thought off as she brought out the Pokemon she was going to use.

"Deino, battle!" the boy shouted, and Iris stood there gawking at him as he brought out his Pokemon. Not for the gorgeously tended Deino that stood for battle, with his well scrubbed spikes and shiny blue coat. Nor was it the way it smiled with curtsy, despite its names for rough actions when caught off guard. Nor was it that it stood for battle with a look of danger in his body language, that would slightly shake the opponents on thinking loss was just around the corner. No, it was his voice. A lot like Cilan's but with a sense of deepness and strength within it.

Cilan's always showed that he was a gigantic know-it-all through actions and voice.

"Okay, come on out!" Iris called out, snapping back into reality with one cocky smirk from the green haired employer. Once the glow wore off, Iris was dumbfounded to see that it was Pikachu that was going to fight, and then it hit her. Pikachu was the only one he brought, and Ash always brought a spare Pokemon just in case he was to catch one. She smiled thoughtfully, and blushed as she thought of what a gentleman Ash was. She was caught off guard, when Pikachu's automatically, self dodged an attack.

"Oops, sorry." Iris mumbled to Pikachu, and then shyly commanded him to thunder attack. "Try his head!"

Pikachu ran swiftly, gliding through his various attacks all targeted on the talented electric rodent. He then soared up the sky - well, pounced high enough for the beaming sun to blind the eyes of the victim on ground, so looking up would only cause the pain to tell them 'retreat gaze.' Once accomplishing this, he stored his power within his puny self, and by a flash, discharged the amount onto the Deino that was no where near joint to the real world. He came crashing down, a burnt bacon with heat rising solemnly.

Pikachu pounced back.

The staff, impressed by the way Pikachu had sorted out the approach and attack with such little guidance, began wondering if the Pokemon belonged to the confused little trainer or not. He decided to have his fun with her, and flicked his green hair aside the way a certain companion had done with Iris in her travels, which caused her to stiffen with the ache that was beating against her heart. Deino launched yet another attack, and once again, Pikachu had to cover for Iris being distracted, and dodged himself.

"Sorry, buddy!" Iris giggled nervously, shaking the thought from her head.

"My, some Pokemon you have there. Quite a cute, clumsy bond as well."

"It's not my Pokemon." Iris answered, shakily.

"Oh?"

"It's my... boyfriends." she answered, this time boldness added to how she addressed Ash. He wouldn't know of this slightly arrogant side of her and the conversation she shared with the staff. Only if he came to talk with him, giving him a successful hand shake like he always does with battles, and the ship sinks if the staff mentions anything bold of their: 'forever lasting relationship.' But she couldn't worry of that now. No, no. Not if she was fighting for a Pokemon, whilst having a sly opponent that gave her the bumps.

"I see." he replied. "Well, you must have a bold relationship if he's risking such a beauty!"

"Risking?" Iris parroted, dumbfounded.

"Didn't you know?" he asked, adding a little gasp for affect. "If you lose, we take the Pokemon that battled. You do get a second chance to battle and get it back, but if you lose that - no more turns. And both will be taken in for the exhibit, becoming ours. However, if you lose then win the second match, you go home with nothing newly received, but all your Pokemon rightfully belonging to you. And if you _win_, well... obviously you know what happens when you win, since you wouldn't be battling me in the first place if you didn't." he added, cockily.

Iris began receiving chills, but Pikachu turned and gave her a thumbs up, telling her it will be '_okay_.'

However, Iris objected the idea knowing the whole night was a preoccupation, having her faith to be loss and a very unhappy date. So, she bowed, and thanked the Cilan-look alike, and returned Pikachu into his Pokemon which held a very startled voice. Obviously he was hoping for a shoulder ride, since being in the Pokemon was only a surprise favour he did for Ash. But he was released sooner or later, when he returned to Ash. Otherwise, whatever happened from there was between him and Pikachu. None of her concerns.

"Wise decision." he cockily shouted out at her.

Iris grumbled and skipped back inside, feeling a big mess as she passed the container with a frown clasped on her face as the Bagon looked at her with disapproval. He obviously was cherishing the moment where he would be freed from the glass container, and would be announced hers. Eye contact couldn't have been done in that shameful moment, since gazing in such sorrowful and disappointed eyes broke her even further. She began blaming the appearance of the staff for the loss... then, herself.

"Hey, so... has he given you the Bagon yet?" Ash asked, coming up to her with a simple coke and sweet-can. She shook her head nervously, and explained the manner, minus the strong vision of Cilan in the place of the man, and the cheeky mention of the word '_boyfriend_', either lying it or covering it up with a believable story. She felt gutted that at her first date, she had to lie just to impress him. She had obviously fallen into a wreck, since she wouldn't be here explaining the loss to Ash. What the true Iris would of been doing, was explaining the _victory_.

Iris gave out the poke ball with a frown, and to Iris's surprise, Ash's first action wasn't to release him. He tucked him in his pocket.

Ash shook his head and sighed, but then laughed lightly as he guided her outside to some of the little things they were putting up. Childish like bouncy castles, swings, ball pit and all sorts. But tonight, failure had already consumed them enough so 'not acting their age' wasn't going to be the downfall of the night. Ash grabbed her hand, and took her to the bouncy castle, where they were the first one there. Typical. When a child hears of a greenhouse, boredom strikes them. Now if rides were mentioned, they'd perk up.

But they were bringing this up out of boredom. And anyway, no children were there to stall them from going first.

The man assisting them arched his eye brow, but didn't question their age. Just guided them inside, before instructing them to remove their shoes. Afterwards, since no one else seemed interested, he closed the curtains, as if they had required the privacy. Ash and Iris on the other hand, actually found a benefit from this. They bounced, and flipped, and even laughed as they watched each other bang their hands at the inflated walls, moaning in pain as they retreated from the sides. Ash being the most clumsy out of the two.

Ash began jumping against the walls, to purposely gain power to pounce on his fellow date. She screamed in terror from this attack, and pushed him forcefully onto the floor, to her dismay, only to have him bounce back successfully, due to the cushioned, sealed environment. So, Iris, being the one to never allow an action to pass without consequence, began to terrorize him and chase him around, pulling his leg so he would crash with a soft, bubbly 'thud', watching him scramble to his legs in fear of getting caught, with her in a laughing state where she was finding it hard to breathe.

"You're a clown, Ketchum." Iris laughed.

"Shut up." he joked back, and pounced as he began tickling her by the back. She began screaming and squirming, trying to elbow him and kick, although she was no match to a teen that, at an age of four, took karate and dance classes until his dream began dreading to become reality. And so basically, at the age of ten. Ash had only released her when she collapsed, wheezing uncontrollably from the laughing fit she had just went through. She looked at Ash with a half serious, and then boisterous stare that caused Ash to only feel more victorious of himself.

"And that what happens, when you challenge a Ketchum!" Ash laughs, jumping around with a smile on his face.

Iris rolled her eyes and consumed herself in smiles and joys. They continued to play and laugh, having the hours roll on rapidly. Two hours had passed before the staff peeked at them, and although no line was their to back up his plead on them to leave, they had stretched the time restricted on it, and any costumer favouritism was taken out on his payment. Fully understanding, they bounced out and put their shoes on rapidly, flashing a smile back as they grinned joyfully at the bouncy castle, which had given them so much joy to now cherish as memory.

After the bouncy castle, was the swings for an hour, and then the ball pit - which seemed like forever in. The poor man had to instruct them to get out since the children were slightly shy, and so, without questioning, climbed out with goofy smiles on their faces. '_Cilan_', as Iris sees him, watched them from a corner as he smirks, face creased with mocking laughter. He then tuts, and walks away as he is called in for assistance. But the two were so occupied with the fun, that they hadn't taken notice of the little rat.

"Um... hey, Iris. I kind of need to hit the can. Why don't you observe a few things?" Ash chuckled, and Iris laughed as she slowly slipped away from Ash towards the plants and Pokemon. She deliberately missed Bagon so she couldn't revisit that punishing glance of innocence and frustration he'd pass towards him. The plants were beautiful however, all blossoming as they reached to the sky, some measured to find that the plant itself could wrap easily around the green house at least twice! Others, were full grown plants, the size of a pea.

It was amazing!

There were beautiful, healthy plants that began shifting their shape forms, into anything that came into contact with its rough textured leaves, surrounding it like a cupped cloth, absorbing the sun like a sonar. Others plants had a touch that made you sleepy, and sent you falling asleep. Iris was almost temped to see if that was possible, but didn't have to as a frustrated mother had the tip of a crying babies chubby finger brush against its leave. Automatically, he began cooing and stirring itself to sleep, until it was snoring.

"Heh, what'd you know." she smiled, and kept on walking. She couldn't see the green haired staff anyway, which she was glad of. Maybe she had been called buy his boss and told to go to work or something. She thought mentally, listing excuses to ease her tense muscles. She sighed and breathed in and out, as she closely exhibited the Pokemon. Keeping aware of what aisle she was looking, just in case she came towards a Bagon, but the anxiousness began to itch, and she couldn't help but just flash a glance.

An empty case.

"Oh, someone must of already owned him, then." she mumbled, sadly. "At least no one failed him for the second time."

Just afterwards, Ash rushed towards her, huffing and puffing with Pikachu on his shoulder, a gleeful smile on his face. He seemed to have stretched, and had a good run with Ash. Iris smiled and hugged him, getting a good grip of girlfriend behaviour, and benefiting from the behaviour. Ash blushed lightly and pulled away quickly, although he gave a smile of consideration and took his hands into his own, entwining their fingers until their hands embraced. Iris knew what was coming next, and so did Ash, but the question popped up anyway.

"It's getting late. Want to go home?" Ash asked, and Iris nodded happily.

"Yeah, it has been a great night. Shame we didn't win that Bagon."

"Yeah..." Ash sighed, beginning to fade into his envision. Him and Iris. A good match, but he couldn't help but feel she was a bit forced today. Did Gary do this, or was this a favour she was doing this for someone or even herself, out of her own will? Pressured, even? However, he just shook his head and then began smiling suddenly, Pikachu catching up on this mischieve, and also smiling with glee, knowing what they were both so pumped about. Iris began thinking that the man's room had some sort of party, since he seemed so worn out yet blissful.

"What's eating you?" she finally said, once the greenhouse began fading.

"Oh, nothing." Ash mumbled, smiling happily. "Just glad to be gaining something today..."

Iris blushed, thinking he was talking about her. He looked at her with a beautiful expression of awe on his face, pressing her faith on the 'gain' being her even more, and the sudden set back she had felt faded into the atmosphere as she began allowing Ash's flattering remarks consume her. After all, after this little trip towards her chosen hotel, all she could do was lay back and cross her fingers and hope, since it would be the end of her little show. Screw the staff, screw the Bagon. If she did win, she'd be going to Kanto so often she could have a billion chances to catch one.

Still, it ached her that she didn't earn something from the night, minus Ash and a bit of his admiration.

"I hope you choose me." she mumbled, solemnly.

"You've got a fair chance." Ash laughed, smiling, plus smirking deviously. "Here, to represent our relationship. Take care of it."

Iris looked at what was in his hand, and arched her eye brow. Why would she want his extra poke ball? Still, she took it and began tossing it round a bit, acting as if she adored the little tease of the present, when in reality, she felt that it was actually quite... on the off romantic side, to get an ordinary poke ball which you could get anywhere for a quid. But still, if it was to represent their relationship, she took it in for something special, and with one last toss, pocketed it and linked arms with Ash.

However, it began glowing and the poke ball began opening.

"Huh, what?"

The bright light shone against the floor, the poke ball escaping from her pocket as it hovered beside her waist. Ash, Pikachu and Iris watched the glow dull, as a funny, but yet familiar shape began to show. It was the Bagon, and Iris was dumbfounded.

"Y-You caught it!" Iris screamed.

"Hey, it was the least I could do. Now come on, enough laughs for the night."

"Yeah, we'll get more once this whole contest is over." Iris smiled, feeling rebellious of herself as she allowed the proud Bagon to rest on her shoulder. It was unique and already obedient, a little wild though since his times of being just a display was behind him now, fading into the distance as they began approaching the end of the date. The rest of the walk was echoed with silence, with only the trainers petting their Pokemon, and feeding it with Pokemon and complements, especially a certain bob cut female that had a blast.

"Well, here we are." Iris smiled, once she was outside the automatic doors.

"Yeah, I enjoyed tonight."

"Me too." Iris giggled, kissing his cheeks and then running inside, too her dismay only a flash of his dumbfounded expression was to be kept in her library of memories if she didn't win. She looked back to see a figure disappear into the darkness, and wished him a great journey by whispering into the cool, crispy air. Bagon chirped with happiness once they were in her dorm, and began making a wreck of the room she was only staying for the moment, having her chase after him - making her slightly regret wanting him so more.

But he was precious. And since Ash got him, it made him all the more precious.

* * *

"S'hows tonight?" Gary asked, chuckling a bit from another night of Ash running up from the sight of the elders snogging. He sighed happily, and then fell onto the bed with a smile on his face. "So, even chance with Misty and Iris so far?" he asked, chuckling once again. Ash was only able to nod. His words couldn't even cover the thrills, the laughter, and the romance that had brewed up in a single night. After all, it was magical. And then he flashed back to the previous one, and his belly began to churn.

_If they're all this wonderful, how is this decision going to be easy?_

**A bit OOC, but ah well. I was making this for time~ since I had so much inspiration for this one. I hope you like it, and sorry it took so long to get up :) I'm getting messages of favours of what you guys want, in reviews and also P.M. Don't worry, your votes will be counted in and mine counts for twice as much as yours do xD Joking, mine doesn't count at all. But, the ending will stall a bit since it won't be down to the point so quickly. But if I care for the story and want to continue, all depends on the feed and care you guys give in return.**

**Review please. Nackered. See you later ;) - Oh, and minor swearing may be added. So I'll bump the content rating a little bit, K? K. **

**Love you guys ;) Signing out, xoxo ;* **


	4. Ketchum daily residence

"Look, you're all pretty, but-" Ash was taken aback and cut off by the ferocious wave of complaints knocking him off his feet. He gulped as they got closer and surrounded him, the dark shadows of want and hatred inflicted upon him, and settled on the choice he made. Whether it was her, or the other. He leapt to his feet, and ran towards the door, but alas, the door knob was all in illusion, Ash unable to grip it meaning no escape. He looked back, seeing them all amble towards him, in a single file.

"Please! Just give me a chance! I haven't met you all yet!" he cried, his voice shaken with worry.

"Yes, you have... idiot." a fifth voice came in. He loomed over him with sly smile, the american accent strong enough to mislead someone into thinking he was truly american. "You travelled with them, haven't you? And that is enough for you to of had picked that special one out in random." The four shadows nodded and cackled, springing on him as he was brought flat onto the floor. He yelled for help, but was muffled by a hand coiled with various bangles. The stench of vengeance was strong, and he was on the verge of passing out...

"You _**must **_choose me..." they exclaimed in chorus. And Ash, useless against the five looming shadows, past out as they chanted it in chorus. The fifth shadow snickering in its evil way with his hands slid inside his pockets, the room now fading black. His eye lids grew weary and weighed down by exhaustion, and he could find no other way to escape this, other than falling unconscious. So that is what he did. Slowly, solemnly, falling asleep as they all murmured the same line again, and again, and again...

"You _**MUST**_ choose me!"

Ash sat up, drenched with sweat. He breathed in heavily, a smile twitching as he realized it was all a dream. But also, a vision of what drama could corrupt. He remembered his last previous dates, and then it occurred to him that the third date was right around the corner. He grumbled and got up, the clothes damp due to the steam his body made when trying to mentally run from the problem, although it would only come to life in the foreseeable future. Ash wondered towards his door, and shakily, touched his door handle.

"Still there." he smiled, with a gruff. Pikachu looked at him, concerned at what could of made him walk so shakily that he tilted side to side, staggering towards the door. And afterwards, reaching out shakily as if he expected his hands to go right through the carved wood. But it was Ash, and once remembering that minor detail, nodded off with a smirk, as he recalled all the nutty adventures Ash got themselves into by just plainly being him. But the electric rodent hadn't the wee idea of the nightmare Ash's to go through.

Since after all, Pikachu has only one clear admirer. Buneary.

Closing the door behind him, he turned to the bathroom and sighed, turning on the tap as steam automatically began rising in the air. The coolness tingled against his skin, and he couldn't help but give off a light groan as his cheeks grew colour in realization of what he did. But it was normal, a routine, a bad habit - he was used to it by now, and yet it always got to him... Once the bath tub was filled enough, and was steamy warm - the way he liked it, he began shedding his pyjamas hastily, in excitement to have the hot water relax his tense skin.

Meanwhile, Gary was huddled under his cover, texting a girl successfully, having her buy his story that he was British. It all went downhill once the mention of preferring British boys was released, however, Gary lifted himself up and had persuaded her to believe he was more of a British man than american, despite his 'early' years, living in america. Now, so he says, he's a respected British man living among quaint little stores, and crumpets and tea - a very stereotypical thought that had came to mind. And yet, the fool was blind enough to consume the lies, and believe it to be the truth.

"Yeah, and~ I live in Kanto right now... but I'd love it if you'd vis-it... and maybe share a crumpet or two... with some tea. There!" Gary mumbled, writing it in with his full proof British accent. He had saw her profile on Poke Face, and being the stalking perv he was, got her mobile number off the website, after she stupidly confirmed their friendship. She was a redhead, with a fierce some attitude, but yet cute enough for that to be the only downfall of that perky perfection. Once receiving a reply, he smirked and exposed himself to the morning light.

"Oh, crumpets!" he screeched, caving himself in once more as he smiled at his perfect attempt of a British moment.

'_Okay. Send me your text bad boy, and maybe you could get a snip of action_' was the reply.

Gary smirked and simply replied with '_K_' as he got out and stumbled out of his room. He heard groans from the room next door and set his mind straight towards the day, as he didn't want to become paralysed at what activities was occurring in the room next door. Hastily, he opened his wardrobe and grabbed a regular outfit, stumbling towards the bathroom as he was still a clumsy victim of the strong sun rays. As he was about to lightly push the door, he realized it wouldn't budge and came for the knob. Once that had failed him, then he realized Ash was occupying the bathroom.

"Hurry up, ass hole!" he grumbled, menacingly.

"Cool it! I'm coming!" a voice bellowed back, and Gary rolled his eyes as he waited outside the door for Ash to come out, soaked from head to toe by the water, wrinkled like a prune as his hair was drenched with water. It was almost like a sponge, but it worked more affectively to the raven haired boy's dismay. Gary smirked jeeringly once more, and shifted him aside as he locked the door behind him with a loud 'thud!' Ash sighed and smiled, his smile soon wiped off once his mother exited her bedroom with only a robe, slightly showing her bare chest and nipples.

He gave out a cry for help, and thundered towards his bedroom, closing it behind him. "It is never my day with them..." he sighed, sadly.

* * *

Like usual, they were all ready and downstairs for breakfast by the time it was nine, maybe earlier like today. Gary and Ash talked among themselves, as the older ones played footsy, and cooed and gurgled on the table, like a bunch of misfits. Gary and Ash turned a blind eye though, and hastily counted the days until they were sixteen and aloud to move out. To their glory, it was only one more year before that decision could come to life. But until then, they'd have to turn a blind eye and deaf ear until the day comes. Plus, it was extremely sad to move out without a girl in Kanto.

_Extremely_ sad.

"So... who's it today?" Ash asked, stirring the left over milk of his cereal.

"I don't know." Gary mumbled, sipping away on his morning coffee. A very bad habit accompanied with strawberry tarts.

"Oh come on, you _designed_ this whole plan, so obviously you know!" Ash snapped, quietly.

"Fine, but one clue..." Gary slurred, sipping away on his coffee. "It's a girl you used to travel with."

"Thanks, _genius_. That helped a _ton_." Ash thanked, sarcastically. Gary smirked and carried on sipping away on his coffee, being the first to excuse himself from the dinner table. Ash followed shortly after, gulping away the milk as he carelessly tossed his plate in the sink to allow his newly paired parents to have some privacy. Before the door was completely closed, Ash heard lips smack and the disturbing noise of spit. A shudder went down his spine as he slammed it shut, and then followed Gary up to his room, in hopes to find out who it is today.

"Not telling you. Wait and see." Gary told, simply.

"What _is_ with that accent?" Ash questioned, furrowing his eye brows as Pikachu crept up solemnly, startling him as he crept up and pounced on his shoulder. Gary, happy that someone had realized the British accident he had been pulling on for fit, rubbed his chin in pleasure and looked up at Ash as if he was a dumbfounded child. It was always Gary's attention to make sure Ash felt in superior to him, however, Gary was older but thanks to the pairing of Ash's mother and his grand father, Ash was now Gary's uncle. No matter how much times Gary objected the thought.

"Met a nice girl that prefers the ones that are suave and romantic. Cheerio for realizing such a fitting accent, my young man. Maybe we should discuss your success over some crumpets and tea?" Gary asked, sitting on his bed and landing with a soft 'puff.' Ash held in the laughter and contained himself, knowing that laughing at his attempt on cooing a girl with such a fake accent will only lead to dread. Plus, he was suspicious and the suspense of who his next date is was killing him. So, he zipped his mouth and kept all jokes to himself. In the meantime anyway. This didn't apply later...

"At least tell me where we're going?" Ash asked, solemnly.

"_**WHERE**_?!" Gary snapped, still fulfilling the British accent beautifully. "No refunds after you blasted people decided to cheap me off on my payment in the cinemas. Now, I'm bankrupt for the moment, and only have enough money to take the British loving princess into a respectable meal. Your date, is here. Among those two lovers that swapped more spit than words." Gary smirked, although his voice was still high with rage. Ash bit his lip, and thought of all the opportunities the two had on embarrassing Ash. He also was bankrupt, and everywhere you went cost them.

"Maybe a picnic in Mount hideaway? We do have food here we can stash away." Ash requested.

"Not a shabby idea. Okay, go for it. It doesn't reflect me anyway so I'm cool." Gary replied, simply.

"You are the best nephew an uncle could ask for." Ash exclaimed bitterly, mentioning their relationship as Gary went red with rage. Ash quickly aborted the mission to see who he was to take out and quickly ran towards his room, being pelted with pillows as Gary swore and screamed out his name. Ash was lucky enough to escape the scene in time for when Gary was scolded by the parents for the rude use of words. Ash fell down squeezing his belly with laughter as he heard the oak haired boy swear and scold them back for their bad use of manners on the table.

The boy had guts, Ash could say that much.

"Balderdash!" Gary exclaimed, once the two parents awkwardly tried to clear their names. "Want to clear your names? First clear your lips! From any others that can smother it with spits! Cheerio you pathetic, loathsome, idiots!" Gary snapped, and stormed up to his room and bolted the door, the miserable two standing their flabbergasted at what just happened. Ash felt sorry for them at the same time, and when he turned realized through the wild dash, he had Pikachu clinging onto him for dear life, and now, dizzy, he was laying on the window sill, worn out.

"Sorry buddy." Ash apologized, smoothly. "Too much excitement?"

The electric rodent didn't even reply. Just darted at him evilly, and rested his head once more.

"Heh, I guess that's a worn out yes?" Ash implied, and Pikachu shot a thumbs up before nodding off to sleep.

"Sleep tight, buddy." Ash cooed. "You deserve to."

**Just thought I'd throw in a casual chapter, minus romance. We never got to know the main characters by nature, did we? So, here we are. Also, first request that asks for pearl or advance first affects the next chapter, depending on their choice ;) And without further a do, the characters response so far to the story because they're nagging me to death! So, I'll hand it over to Brock first since he is itching to tell his opinion. Oh, and no complaining by the way Brock-o, because we went through this!**

**Brock: But it's not fair! Four chapters later and all I have for lime light is a mention. A _mention_!**

**Gary: Stop throwing a fit! You're lucky you're mentioned at_ all_.**

**Brock: Says the big shot with one of the main rolls. -.-"**

**Misty: Because he was cut out for it! Brock, all I got was one chapter so far, so stop whining!**

**Dawn: For once, I'm going to agree with you! I mean, you never know! Maybe you'll appear _before_ me.**

**May: Oh, whilst we're at it! Vote advance before pearl people! Please?**

**Dawn: Stop begging it. .**

**Iris: Typical, dreamers. C'mon Ash, let's go before we loose brain cells from listening to this...**

**Ash: ...**

**Brock: Heh heh heh, I think it is too late...**

**Misty: Look what you idiots have done now! Ashy poo!**

**Dawn: Back off, this is all your fault!**

**May: And yours! You should of allowed him to have his happy ever after with me, despite your feeling towards it.**

**Iris: Too much dreamers! Clear off, your intoxicating the air with your bad breath!**

**Misty: What did you say bob cut?!**

**Gary: Chill out guys, he didn't have much brain cells to start with anyway.**

**Ugh, characters. What'll you do with them? See you next chapter. Sorry for it being so short, but this was a request and I had to do it, since I realized it was true. Gary and Ash's home hasn't been put to detail yet. So without - wait, I already said that. Me and my clichés -.- Just hope to hear from you soon, and please review because I'm loosing brain cells by hanging out with imbeciles. Remember, I love you guys. And by the way, roses will look good on my grave stone. Because the way things our going, I won't make it out of this story _alive_.**

**Ash: Hey was does that mean?!**

**Dawn: Oh yay! He's alive!**

**Misty: I saved you Ash! I'm your Ariel!**

**Iris: So, wait - because the saviour in the little mermaid was a redhead, it'll reflect on all situations concerning a redhead?**

**Misty: Finally, you're catching up with something! :D**

**May: Yeah, the idiotic plague. Very easy to catch.**

**Dawn: BA DUM, _TUSH~_!  
**

**Gary: Hilarious! xD**

**Brock: Guys... see? Small mention of me yet-**

**Gary: Put a sock in it! *literally puts a sock in his mouth***

**Save yourselves! Quickly, abort the page! This is catchable! Abort, abort- ... x_x"**


End file.
